A brave new world
by Ryu64li
Summary: Un nouveau monde tend les bras de la jeune Sakura. Elle entre dans une université spéciale. Elle y rencontre Syaoran. Le jeune homme la déteste au premier abord. Elle ne sais pas pourquoi mais tente de le découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fiction. Alors heureux? Elle sera moins noire que Gaia. Elle sera plus plus fantastique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas.

Je ne poste que le prologue mais le chapitre un est en train d'être écrit et le chapitre deux ne tardera pas. Si tout ce passe bien, vous aurez le chapitre un ce week end et le deux en milieu de semaine prochaine. car j'ai le corpus pour les deux, reste plus qu'à mettre tout ça en pages.

A la prochaine.

Prologue

L'année 2040. Nous sommes en deux mille quarante. Année impossible à atteindre pour ceux qui avaient prédit la fin du monde le vingt et un décembre deux mille douze. Mais nous y sommes. Le monde a changé. Beaucoup changé. Le nombre de personnes qui connaissaient le monde avant ce grand changement se compte maintenant sur les doigts d'une main. Une ville peut en témoigner.

New york ou comme on l'aimait l'appeler affectueusement The Big Apple. Dame majestueuse, témoin de l'Amérique. Ville cosmopolite avec ses visages montrant toutes les nationalités et langues différentes faisant à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse. Puissance économique de l'Amérique et centre du monde financier grâce à la bourse de Wall Street. Et surtout de l'american dream. On cherchait sa place dans la société et s'affranchir de notre situation de départ. Tous et toutes cherchaient son propre american dream. Ils étaient de n'importe quelle nationalité, de n'importe quelle religion comme en témoignait China Town ou Little Italia. Ville de contraste où des immenses carrés de verdures comme Central Park côtoyaient des grattes ciels s'élevaient comme des tours de Babel pour se rapprocher de Dieu.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette ville n'était que le fantôme d'une femme cherchant sa jeunesse de jadis. Les grattes ciels connurent le sort de la Tour de Babel. Dieu avait puni les hommes. Ils ne restaient d'eux qu'un vestige. Une trace qui montrait que rien n'était éternelle. La puissance américaine et humaine sur le monde ressemblait à un champ de désolation. La nature avait repris ses droits. Central Park et ses alentours étaient interdits désormais au public. Le parc si bien entretenu était un jungle où habitaient désormais des espèces végétales et animales plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Seule une poignée de personnes sont autorisés à entrer dans cette jungle inhospitalière. L'ancien parc était protégé par des immenses colonnes créant un bouclier invisible. Il ne protégeait pas les animaux mais les hommes. Central Park était une des nombreuses conséquences de la guerre civile qui avait duré cinq ans. Cette guerre avait marqué le pays et ses habitants. Elle avait été provoquée suite à un événement tragique.

C'était une manifestation qui avait mal tournée. Le motif de cette manifestation avait été oublié de tous aujourd'hui. Les échauffourées entre manifestants et policiers avaient dégénérées en un bain de foule tragique. Des blessés et plusieurs morts. Rien qui n'aurait jamais provoqué une guerre qui avait détruit le pays. Le point de départ de ses débordements était le refus d'une personne qui avait refusé de bouger quand les policiers lui ordonnaient de reculer. Le jeune homme d'origine arabe avait ouvert sa veste. On ne savait pas ce qui avait pris un des policiers en service ce jour là mais il tira. Peut être avait il peur que le jeune beur avait une bombe cachée sous sa veste. Le jeune était mort sur le coup mais il n'avait rien. Une détonation avait mis le monde sous silence avant que les cris de rage des manifestants résonnèrent dans les têtes des habitants du pays tout entier. Une seule chose avait retenu l'attention du monde entier. Le jeune beur tué n'avait rien sur lui. Rien du tout. Seule la peur d'un homme filmé en direct avait embrassé la ville. Puis le pays tout entier.

Aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus que des témoignages de cet événement. Personne ne voulait confier ce qu'il avait vu. Les rares qui parlaient encore de ses événements avaient toujours les mêmes paroles. « Dire qu'on se moquait des français pour les émeutes en deux mille cinq ». Personne n'avait oublié ce quatorze février deux mille dix.

Mais ce n'était les seuls changements de la guerre.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages de CCS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 1 : First day or when a boy hates you with no reason.

Une jeune fille posa un énième carton dans sa nouvelle chambre d'étudiante. Elle était assez de dix huit ans. C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait le domicile familial. Elle avait une pointe d'appréhension. _Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur. Tu es une fille sure d'elle. _Se motiva t'elle. Elle souffla alors de soulagement. Elle se maudit d'avoir apporter autant d'affaires. Elle portait une robe à manches longues blanche à rayures de couleurs bleues et grises et un leggings noire qui mettaient en valeur ses jolies formes tant appréciées par les hommes. Elle remit en place sa ballerine et se réajusta ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets châtains.

La chambre d'étudiante de la jeune fille était assez petite mais on pouvait se mouvoir très facilement. Elle était composée d'une pièce aux murs blancs et au sol bleu qui servait de chambre et d'une petite kitchenette assez classique tout somme. Plaques de cuisson et réfrigérateur. Une salle de bain carrelée du sol au plafond avec une douche était accolée au reste de la chambre.

- Viens m'aider. Dit une voix venant du couloir.

Elle accourut et aider celui qui l'avait demandé.

- Merci petite sœur. Répondit il avec soulagement. Ou devrais je dire, little freak. Tu vas faire peur à tes voisins avec ton pas digne d'un monstre.

Il mesurait un mètre soixante quinze soit cinq centimètres de plus que sa sœur. Agé de cinq ans de plus que la jeune fille, il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux assez courts. Assez musclé, teigneux, il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de martyriser sa sœur. Il attendait avec impatience la réaction de celle ci. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les deux iris émeraude de la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, elle laissa échapper le carton qui s'écrasa sur le pied du jeune homme.

- Putain ! Jura t'il. Sakura, tu es une vraie peste. Maugréa t'il tandis que celle ci lui tirait la langue.

- On ne dit pas ça de sa sœur, Toya. Intervint la mère des deux jeunes gens qui mit une claque derrière le crane du jeune homme. Voilà pour toi. (Elle se concentra maintenant sur sa fille) Et toi, tu dois le connaître maintenant, tu devrais ne plus faire attention aux dires de ce grand nigaud. Tu dois y être habitué depuis un moment.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto était une belle femme de maintenant cinquante ans. Elle avait des cheveux de la même couleur que sa fille et des yeux marron plein de compassion et de détermination. Ancienne mannequin avant la guerre. Elle était une des premières sur le front pour arrêter ce jeu de massacre. Elle avait eu Toya un peu avant la fin de la guerre.

- Il reste des cartons en bas. Dit elle avant que ses enfants n'obéissent docilement.

- Crétin.

- Crétine.

- Pas de dispute. Demanda Nadeshiko.

Cela ressemblait davantage à un ordre qu'à une demande. Nadeshiko ne comprenait pas qu'ils disputent comme des chiffonniers malgré leur âge. Ils devaient être assez mature pour ne plus se comporter comme des enfants. _Peut être que non, finalement._

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent et opinèrent de la tête. Ils descendirent et remontèrent les bras chargés de paquets. Ils les posèrent au milieu de la chambre. Leur mère rangeait déjà les affaires de Sakura.

- Maman je peux le faire moi même. Dit la jeune fille.

- Je sais. Je peux quand même aidé ma propre fille ou tu préfères me mettre déjà à la porte. Dit elle avant de reprendre d'un ton malicieux. Tu as rencontré un garçon et tu veux qu'on te laisse car tu as rendez vous avec lui.

Les joues de Sakura virèrent au cramoisis.

- Non je n'ai pas ça. Balbutia la jeune fille pour se justifier.

- Qui voudrait elle de toute façon ? Rajouta Toya avec un sourire en coin.

- Toya. N'en rajoute pas s'il te plait. Répondit Sakura en lui jetant un regard noir.

- C'est vrai. Avec ton caractère de cochon…

- Je croyais que autre chose à faire aujourd'hui.

- Oui mais je voulais voir comment ma petite sœur était installé. De plus, je voulais te faire enrager une dernière fois. Cela va te manquer.

- Maman ! Pourquoi tu es venue avec lui ? On aurait pu se débrouiller sans lui. Pleurnicha Sakura.

- Calmez vous deux. Déclara la mère. Toya arrête donc t'embêter ta sœur.

- Oui, maman. Céda le jeune homme. Mais je suis trop excité. Demain sera mon premier jour de chasse avec papa. Dit il en mimant la gestuelle du chasseur avec une arme à feu. Je vise et je tire.

- Tu seras Hunter ? Demanda Sakura, perplexe.

- Oui. Je serais un Hawkeye. Tu es fière de ton grand frère ?

Sakura ne répondit pas. Hunter était le métier le plus dangereux qu'on pouvait rencontrer dans le nouveau monde. Mais aussi le mieux payé et le plus valorisant. Les Hunter étaient des héros aux yeux de la population. Ils étaient regroupés en guilde. Les Hunter comprirent vite qu'ils étaient plus forts ensemble. On y trouvait de toutes sortes. Ils étaient divisés en trois classes qui se partageaient le travail. La plus répandue était les Kraven. Ils se chargeaient des sales besognes. Ils achevaient l'animal blessé ou affaiblissaient les plus résistants. Ils étaient à la fois encensés et craint par la population. On y trouvait des salauds de la pire espèce comme des personnes nobles. Mais tous avaient le même profil. Des hommes possédant une grande force. Ceux qui ne chassent que pour le plaisir.

Les Hawkeye ressemblaient à des éclaireurs. Ils rameutaient les proies dans un endroit pour qu'ils soient abattus par les Kraven. Ils étaient plus respectaient que les autres car ils ne touchaient pas à l'animal. Ils possédaient des capacités spéciales qui leur permettaient de se déplacer rapidement ou de sentir un troupeau proche. Ils devaient semer le trouble dans le troupeau organisé. Diviser pour mieux régner était leur devise. Peu de personnes avaient pu voir leur agilité et leur vitesse en action. Mais chaque témoin décrivait cela comme un spectacle de danse où le terrain de chasse était la scène.

Quand aux derniers, Bulleye, les hommes de l'ombre. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Ils posaient des pièges un peu partout. Eux n'appartenaient à aucune guide. Ils étaient chassés par les autres Hunter. Quand ils s'arrêtaient dans une ville, c'était toujours en petit groupe de deux ou trois. Les marchands ne rechignaient pas à leur servir car les Bulleye étaient riches. Les rares marchands qui avaient refusé voyaient leur établissement saccagé. Très riches. Mais beaucoup se cachait. Lorsque on tombait sur eux, il valait mieux fuir car cette catégorie de chasseur ne faisait pas de distinction entre animaux et humains.

Les gouvernements des anciens Etats Unis avaient mis en place des guildes de Hunter. La régulation se faisait par ces guildes. Pour chasse, il fallait une licence et une inscription dans une guide. On ne pouvait pas chasser seul. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Les rares Hunter qui avaient voulu chasser seuls ont disparu. Morts probablement. De plus, les guildes permettaient d'avoir un permis pour les armes à feu et d'aller dans les zones de territoires interdites normalement. Dans le cas de Toya et Fujitaka, la zone interdite était Central Park et la zone de dix kilomètres carrés qui couvraient les alentours du parc.

- Depuis quand tu es inscrit dans une guilde? Demanda Sakura, inquiète.

- Depuis ma remise de diplôme. Avec papa et moi comme Hunter, notre famille n'aura pas de problèmes d'argent.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Fit la jeune fille, mécontente.

- Car je ne voulais pas s'inquiéter.

- Oui et bien je m'inquiète. C'est comme ça.

- Désolé.

- Ouais, soit désolé. Tu es vraiment bête. Toujours à s'inquiéter. Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Car vu ton caractère de cochon, tu risque de finir vieille fille. Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Toya, je vais te tuer. Dit elle en accourant vers lui.

- Au secours, un monstre me poursuit. Fit il en fuyant.

Lorsque le petit manège du frère et de la sœur prit fin, Nadeshiko dit au revoir à sa fille. Elle l'a serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur la joue. Toya vit pareil mais l'embrassa sur le sommet du crane. Désormais seule, la jeune fille se décida à organiser sa chambre. Après des heures de décisions, Sakura alla se coucher satisfaite de son travail. Demain allait être une autre journée.

Sakura se réveilla en retard. En panique, elle se doucha et s'habilla d'un jean, converses blanches, tee-shirt rose et une veste en cuir. Elle ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner. Elle se maudissait d'arriver toujours en retard. C'était son problème depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle n'arrivait pas à se lever à l'heure, le matin. Elle aimait être dans les bras de Morphée. Elle descendit les escaliers de la maison étudiante pour découvrir un peu plus loin l'université. Ou plutôt la mini ville qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Le parc était immense et bien entretenu. il semblait s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon. Une immense mer verte. Des chemins balisés montraient les différents endroits où les étudiants pouvaient se retrouver. Bibliothèque, cafétéria, restaurant universitaire. Sakura prit la direction de l'université en croisant des étudiants qui courraient de bon matin ou comme elle, rejoignaient les lieux de cours. La jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps et accéléra le pas. Il lui fallait passer par l'accueil pour récupérer son emploi du temps.

Si l'université tout aussi imposante que le parc était construite selon une architecture gothique avec de grandes colonnes et des statues ici et là. Un hôpital ultra moderne était situé jusqu'à coté. L'université et lui partageaient une partie des bâtiments. Sakura entra dans le bâtiment commun qui faisait office d'entrée pour l'université et l'hôpital. D'un coté nous avions la partie de l'université avec ses briques rouges apparentes et ses lourdes portes battantes, de l'autre coté nous avions un accueil classique d'hôpital. Sakura s'arrêta net. Dans quelle direction devait elle aller. Non pas qu'elle n sache pas qu'elle devait aller à l'université mais dans sa tête une question la taraudait. _Ce bâtiment fait office de secrétariat pour l'université ou juste d'entrée ? J'aurais dû demander à Toya. Mais je sais que si je lui avais demandé, il m'aurait dit que je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation. _

Sakura s'exaspéra en serrant fortement les lanières de son sac à main avant de faire demi tour.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Sakura se retourna pour apercevoir un jeune homme. La jeune fille pensa qu'il était peut être un étudiant comme elle au son de sa voix.

- Oui. Je suis nouvelle et j'ai besoin de me rendre au secrétariat.

- Nouvelle ? Demanda t'il surpris. Je ne savais pas que les inscriptions pouvaient se faire deux mois après la rentrée.

- Oui, j'ai eu une dérogation. Dit elle en se mordant la lèvre. _C'est bien ma veine, même pas dix minutes que je suis là et je me fais remarquer. Bravo t'es trop forte Saki. _

- Ah. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Répondit il devant l'embarras de la jeune fille.

_- Merci mon dieu. Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent. _Se dit Sakura, soulagée.

- Néanmoins, je pense que tu devrais te dépêcher les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure et…

- Le problème, c'est que je suis perdue. Je ne pensais pas que l'université était aussi…

- Géante ?

- Oppressante en fait.

- C'est l'effet qu'elle produit au début. Au bout de quelque temps, on s'y fait.

- Peut être.

- Crois en mon expérience. Au fait, je m'appelle Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- Sakura Kinomoto.

Eriol mesurait un bon mètre quatre vingt cinq. Ses cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus étaient coiffés avec une mèche qui laissait entrevoir son front. Il avait de grands yeux bleus qu'il cachait derrière des petites lunettes rondes. Il portait un pantalon à pince noir, une chemise grise et une cravate. Sakura fut étonné du sérieux qu'imposait l'aura du jeune homme. De plus, Eriol possédait un accent qui devait lui apportait pas mal de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Sakura n'était pas attiré par ce genre de personne malgré tout. Elle se demandait juste quel pouvait être l'origine de cet accent.

- Suis moi.

Eriol poussa la porte battante et Sakura lui emboita le pas. Il tenait encore la porte quand la jeune fille passa.

- Gentleman. Tu as beaucoup de qualités que je ne connais pas. Tu dois être anglais vu ton accent.

- Tu me dragues ? Demanda le jeune homme. Non je suis d'origine russe.

- Un peu. Répondit Sakura avant de rajouter. Non.

- Je ne te plais pas. Je ne suis pas mignon. Dit il avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Si tu es grave mignon mais je ne suis pas attiré par toi.

Eriol rigola.

- Tu sais Sakura. T'es une chouette fille.

- Merci du compliment. T'es chouette aussi.

- Bon je te guide. Dit il en faisant une révérence.

- Oui. S'amusa t'elle en lui rendant celle ci.

Eriol monta les escaliers. Arrivé au premier étage, il fit quelques mètres et bifurqua dans un petit couloir bien éclairé. Sakura constata que l'intérieur reprenait cette architecture gothique tout en apportant de la modernité à travers les divers néons. Les murs étaient beiges et le carrelage presque jaune.

- Je me demande comment vous faites pour avoir autant d'électricité. Depuis la guerre, l'électricité se fait bien rare.

- Oui, les accords concernant le pétrole ou les autres sources d'énergies sont en train de se faire. Pour l'instant, les gouvernements gèrent les ressources le mieux qu'ils peuvent. Mais c'est très difficile. L'université possède sa propre solution pour produire ce qu'a besoin.

- Comment ?

- Grâce à l'énergie hydraulique. Le parc de l'université s'étend sur des dizaines de kilomètres au abord d'une rivière. Donc le doyen a fait construire des centrales pour alimenter le tout.

- Et cela suffit ?

- Non.

- Alors comment peut t'on alimenter ce bâtiment en plus des autres.

- le conseil universitaire a des contrats avec le nouvel gouvernement. On nous donne de quoi vivre suffisamment confortablement.

- C'est égueulasse pour les autres habitants. Eux ils doivent se serrer la ceinture et nous, on vit dans le luxe.

- Tu sais pourquoi on a construit cette école.

- Oui. Répondit Sakura en rajoutant devant le regard culpabilisateur d'Eriol. A peu près…

- La vérité, c'est que les étudiants ne sont pas des étudiants ordinaires. Depuis la guerre, le monde a découvert l'existence de personnes possédant des pouvoirs. Toi tu en fais partie. Comme moi. Tout le monde ne se cache pas pour les montrer. Enfin dans l'enceinte de l'université mais pas dehors. Les gouvernements ont peur de nous donc ils nous laissent tranquillement avec cette belle cage dorée. Ça c'était la situation d'il y a vingt cinq ans. La situation a changé aujourd'hui. La moitié de la population possède des pouvoirs et on a besoin de nous pour former des Hunter mais aussi des Eraser. Ils protègent la population des Bulleye. C'est donnant donnant. Tu as de la chance. Expliqua Eriol avec un ton dur.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. Dit elle, penaude.

Sakura se sentait mal depuis qu'Eriol lui parut sur la défensive. Elle avait vécu un peu dans sa bulle avec un père Hunter. Un Hunter aimé de tous, valeureux et brave étaient les compliments qui revenaient le plus. Elle n'avait manqué de rien contrairement à la plus part.

- Pas grave. Répondit il plus calme. Prends ton emploi du temps.

Sakura se présenta à la secrétaire et inscrivit ses trois options. L'université fonctionnait ainsi. Chaque élève avait des cours communs comme les mathématiques, le sport et l'entrainement pour maitriser leur pouvoir et un cours commun qui expliquait les métiers de Hunter et Eraser. Ce n'était qu'au milieu de la deuxième année que les étudiants choisissaient leur spécialité. Et enfin la troisième année pour les futur Hunter.

Eraser était une sorte de police qui avait pour but d'effacer au sens propre du terme les Bulleye. Ce qui signifiait la mort de ceux ci. Travailleur de l'ombre comme leur ennemi. Les Eraser prenaient tous les risques pour réussir leur mission. Ils ne savaient plus quelle était la frontière entre le bien et le mal. Certaines personnes avaient été interrogées de manière forte par les Eraser. Tout comme les Bulleye, on n'aimait pas les savoir dans les parages.

- Quelles sont vos trois options ? Demanda la secrétaire aux cheveux d'un blond platine.

- Histoire, littérature et manipulation des fluides avancées. Dit Sakura en tendant la feuille.

- Bien mademoiselle Kinomoto. Voici donc votre emploi du temps. Bonne journée.

Sakura la salua et repartit rejoindre Eriol. Ils marchèrent en regardant l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille.

_1ere heure : _Cours théorique sur les missions d'Hunter et Eraser

_2eme heure _: Mathématiques (niveau confirmé)

_3eme heure _: littérature

_4eme heure _: histoire

Le reste de la journée regroupait les cours concernant les capacités spéciales des étudiants. Eriol siffla d'admiration.

- Manipulation des fluides est réputé comme être le cours le plus dur. J'aimerais bien savoir combien tu as eu à ton examen d'admission.

- Quatre vingt quinze pour cent.

- Bravo ! Je suis sidéré. Juste quatre points de moins que le précédent record détenu par un certain Toya.

- Oui. C'est mon frère.

- Cool. Il m'a aidé quand j'ai débuté ici. J'ai été un novice et il m'a tout appris. Je suis actuellement en deuxième année.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait appris quelque chose à quelqu'un.

- Tu devrais être fière d'être sa sœur. C'était le meilleur de sa promotion.

Sakura coupa court à la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas être vu comme la petite sœur de Toya Kinomoto mais en tant que Sakura, nouvelle étudiante. Les nouveaux amis marchèrent jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre. L'intérieur de celui ci était tout en bois. Les sièges étaient en cuir noir. L'amphithéâtre pouvait accueillir plus de mille personnes. Le professeur en bas, sur l'estrade, attendait les étudiants se préparer ou encore en train d'arriver. Sakura s'installa au fond.

- Fais moi une petite place. Demanda Eriol en mettant son sac sur la table.

- Je croyais que tu étais en deuxième année.

- Je voulais voir s'il se pointerait.

- Qui. Demanda Sakura, curieuse.

- Je t'ai dit ton frère possédait le record de points à l'examen d'entrée. J'ai un peu menti.

A ces mots, un jeune homme entra dans l'amphithéâtre. Il mesurait un mètre quatre vingt dix. Il semblait qu'il était très musclé. Il avait un visage dur aux pommettes hautes. Mate de peau, ses cheveux marron partaient dans tous les sens. Il portait un baggy délavé avec une ceinture, un tee-shirt blanc avec une longue veste à capuche rouge. Il réajusta son sac. il passa devant les deux amis. Il braqua ses yeux noisette dans les iris de Sakura. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver canon. Elle lui répondit par un sourire amical.

- Tss. Dit le jeune homme avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Sakura était offusqué et décida d'aller le voir pour qu'il s'excuse. Mais Eriol lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu devrais rester là.

- T'as vu comment il m'a regardé et c'est quoi ce « tss ». Pour qui il se prend ?

- Pour Syaoran LI. Celui qui détient le record de ton frère.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : With no respect

Syaoran se réveilla tôt. Il releva les couvertures et leva sa longue carcasse. Habillé juste d'un caleçon, il ouvrit les volets. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et se glissait dans la chambre du jeune homme. Celle ci avait les murs verts et le strict minimum comme décoration. Un lit, une table de nuit et un placard. Syaoran n'aimait pas les surplus de décorations. Il quitta enfin la chambre.

Il partageait un immense appartement avec deux autres colocataires. L'appartement était, selon les dires du jeune homme, un grand rectangle qui était divisé en plusieurs petits carrés. Les murs de la pièce principale étaient orange ternes et le parquet était assez clair. La pièce servait de salon et de cuisine. D'ailleurs il restait des assiettes de la veille sur la table basse. Syaoran les prit en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il détestait nettoyer après les autres. Le jeune homme fit la vaisselle et la rangea dans les placards aux portes de couleur blanche. Syaoran chercha le café et de quoi manger pour son petit déjeuner mais ces rapiats de colocataires ne lui avait rien laissé.

- Vous faites chier les gars ! Dit il en sachant qu'il parlait dans le vide.

Syaoran retourna dans sa chambre et se entra dans la salle de bains. Il avait la seule chambre avec salle de bains privée de l'appartement. Il l'avait gagné en battant les autres durant les entrainements. Le gagnant rapportait la mise. Evidemment les autres regrettèrent amèrement que s'être confronté au nouveau prodige de l'académie. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme ne supportait pas le fait que le compare à Toya Kinomoto. Il s'énervait rapidement quand on en venait à ce sujet. Il s'habilla et prit son sac à dos pour rejoindre ses amis.

L'atmosphère était encore humide. Il avait plu hier en fin d'après midi. Syaoran mit la capuche de sa longue veste rouge sur la tête. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'université. A mi chemin, il croisa un groupe d'étudiants, deux filles et deux garçons. _Des deuxièmes années. _Pensa Syaoran. On aurait dit deux couples. Ils étaient tous excité par leur sujet de discussion. D'habitude les conversations entre étudiants n'intéressaient pas Syaoran mais le nom de Toya Kinomoto revenait sans cesse. Le jeune homme ralentit le rythme de sa marche pour se laisser le temps d'écouter. Il entendit la première fille déclarait.

- Oui. On a une nouvelle élève. Elle s'appelle Kinomoto.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda un garçon qui se serra contre elle.

- Car je l'ai vu. Elle était avec Toya. Elle aménageait dans son ancienne chambre.

- Comment elle est ? Demanda l'autre garçon avec des idées dans la tête.

L'autre fille lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes.

- Je plaisantais, chérie.

- Tant mieux. Mais comment est elle ? Et sans arrières pensées. Rajouta la jeune fille.

- Brune, yeux verts. Très jolie. Répondit son amie. Elle doit être forte. Dit elle admirative.

Syaoran continua son chemin. Cette Kinomoto n'était arrivé que depuis un jour et tous semblaient la voir comme une déesse vivante. Syaoran serra les poings et les dents de rage. Décidément la journée avait mal commencé. Ses colocataires étaient partis sans rien lui laisser pour déjeuner. Il avait nettoyé derrière eux comme leur domestique. Et maintenant ça ! Syaoran allait passer une mauvaise journée. A moins qu'il montre à cette fille qui était le meilleur des premières années. Quand les autres verront qu'elle n'était pas celle que l'on croyait, les étudiants allaient lui tourner le dos. Cette pensée lui fit chaud au cœur. Fier de cette image, il entra dans l'université. Juste avant il s'arrêta au distributeur et prit une barre chocolatée en guise de petit déjeuner.

Un patio dont la lumière du soleil éclairait les plantes dont les feuilles laissaient échapper quelques gouttes de rosées était l'endroit de rencontre des étudiants. C'était aussi le carrefour des différentes salles de l'université. Des étudiants discutaient encore. Syaoran se fraya un chemin à travers les différents groupes pour se retrouver devant l'amphithéâtre. Il y pénétra et scruta les alentours. Il cherchait absolument la sœur de Toya Kinomoto. _Peut être n'était elle pas venue ? Elle avait trop peur de se montrer. _Pourtant son regard se porta sur une fille. Elle qui discutait avec un garçon assis au premier rang en partant du haut. Elle correspondait à la description de la sœur de Kinomoto. Syaoran alla vers elle et la défia du regard. Elle répondit par un sourire. Syaoran ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un « Tss » plein de dédain. Puis il partit s'asseoir un peu plus bas. Syaoran se dit que cette fille ne dégageait rien pour que tous les autres soient à ses pieds. Elle était quelconque. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'a vit se lever et être ensuite arrêter par son ami. Syaoran ne porta plus attention à elle.

- Elle est mignonne, la petite. Je ne la connais pas.

- Tu fais chier. Tu aurais pu ranger les assiettes d'hier soir. C'est moi qui me tape la vaisselle à chaque fois. Et laisse moi tes trucs à manger.

- Désolé.

Devant la mine chagrinée de son ami, Syaoran reprit le cours de la précédente conversation.

- Jesse tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

Jesse Crawford était un jeune homme de taille moyenne. Des cheveux flamboyant frisés caché sous une casquette. Un sourire toujours figé sur le visage. Il était le plaisantin du groupe. Il portait un jean et un sweat shirt gris de l'université de Portland.

- Non. Je devrais la connaître. Dit Jesse.

Syaoran secoua la tête. Jesse avait la désagréable habitude d'être tête en l'air à un point que cela devenait inquiétant. _Mais avec un père comme le sien, il ne devrait pas être comme ça. _

En effet, le père du jeune homme était le créateur de l'université qui portait son nom. L'académie Crawford, « une nouvelle vie s'offre à vous », telle était la devise de celle ci. Au début, les gouvernements voyaient d'un mauvais œil cette construction. La peur était une source de racisme. Le but de l'université était d'aider les êtres possédant des pouvoirs de les maitriser. Les chefs d'états avaient peur que cette académie créait des soldats pour mener une révolution. On venait de sortir de cinq ans d'une guerre qui avait marquée le pays et la crainte d'un autre conflit était dans toutes les têtes. Le père de Jesse, Christian, jura que l'université était au service du nouvel gouvernement et non contre lui. Pour montrer sa bonne foi, il mit en place un accord avec l'ancien chef de l'état pour protéger la population contre les avatars qui refusaient la paix avec le reste de la population. Les avatars étaient le nom qu'on donnait aux gens avec des pouvoirs.

Jesse avait donc une place de choix dans l'université. Il n'avait pas eu à passer l'examen d'admission pour entrer. De plus l'appartement dont logeait Syaoran appartenait à Jesse. C'est pourquoi Jesse avait eu de la chance. Cette chance était parfois à double tranchant. Les professeurs étaient souvent derrière lui pour lui dire qu'il avait l'honneur de son père à entretenir. La plupart des élèves qui n'aurait pas supporter cette pression constante. Jesse s'en accommodait et lui glissait dessus sans le toucher réellement. Il ne portait pas attention aux dires des autres. Sur ce point, Syaoran et lui étaient différents. Syaoran supportait mal les comparaisons. Aussi, le père de Jesse était en pleine campagne électorale pour un poste haut placé dans le nouvel gouvernement.

Les examens d'admission étaient très durs. Peu n'arrivaient à passer la barre des quatre vingt pourcent. On questionnait les futurs étudiants autour de trois épreuves. Leur pouvoir, mathématiques et sciences et culture générale. C'était pourquoi les notes qu'avaient eu Syaoran et Toya étaient exceptionnelles. L'administration les considérait comme des génies. Ils étaient en quelque sorte les mascottes et les portes paroles de l'université. Syaoran et Toya montraient, à eux deux, la qualité de l'enseignement de l'académie et étaient des atouts de poids pour les rencontres inter académies qui se déroulaient au mois de novembre chaque année. Toya en avait gagné quatre. Les espoirs se portaient désormais vers Syaoran. Lui le nouveau quaterback de l'équipe de football américain.

- Je devrais la connaître ? Réitéra Jesse.

- Sakura Kinomoto. Elle est née un premier avril deux mille trente deux. Elle a intégré seulement notre université hier. Elle a eu quatre vingt quinze pourcent aux tests d'aptitudes. Elle est inscrite à trois options dont la manipulation des fluides. Son pouvoir est lié donc à l'eau. Du moins c'est ce que je pense. Elle est dans l'ancienne chambre que son frère Toya. Elle a déjà une grande popularité. Son père est Hunter. Voilà ce que j'ai pu obtenir comme informations. J'espère que cela te va, Syaoran.

Un jeune homme s'était intégré au groupe. Il était aussi grand que Syaoran, possédait des yeux bleus et des cheveux courts blonds. Sa peau était pale et son front était large. Sa voix comportait un accent qui devait surement provenir d'un contrée slave comme le pensait Syaoran.

Jesse sursauta.

- Putain ! Jura t'l.

- Je t'ai fait peur. Dit le nouvel arrivant.

- Ouais. T'es carrément flippant. Arrête de te faufiler comme une ombre. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que ton pouvoir consistait à manipuler les ombres. Et surtout tu serais un gros psychopathe. Tu cherches à nous faire mourir de peur ?

- Qui sait ? Plaisanta leur ami.

Le véritable pouvoir de Dimitri Petrov n'était pas comme le pensait Jesse la manipulation des ombres mais la possibilité de communiquer avec n'importe objet informatique. Il pouvait ainsi parcourir les réseaux informatiques sans qu'un aucun pare feu, antivirus ou logiciels de protection ne viennent l'arrêter. Dimitri avait déjà reçu de nombreux blâmes des membres du conseil lui interdisant d'utiliser son don à des fins personnelles. Pourtant le jeune homme continuait et s'amusait aux dépens des conseillers. De plus, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir Hunter ou Eraser avec ce pouvoir, l'académie lui avait proposé un poste d'enseignant au terme de son cursus. Son avenir était donc tout tracé.

- Quel con !

- Jesse. Dimitri. Vous me cassez les oreilles.

- Désolé. Firent les deux autres en cœur.

- Tu n'aimes pas les informations que j'ai trouvées sur ta nouvelle proie. Reprit Dimitri.

- Sa nouvelle proie ? Tu comptes sortir avec elle.

- Non. Idiot. Répondit Syaoran. Son nom de famille est Kinomoto. Ce nom ne te dit rien ?

Jesse sembla réfléchir. Avec plusieurs minutes de réflexion, le visage du jeune homme s'illumina. Il semblait connaître la réponse. Syaoran et Dimitri attendait avec impatience la réponse de leur ami.

- Non. Cela ne me dit rien.

Les deux amis se regardèrent dubitatifs. Ils ne savaient pas si Jesse se fichait d'eux ou s'il était sérieux.

- Kinomoto ! Comme le Toya Kinomoto ! S'emporta Syaoran. Où tu étais lorsqu'on nous bassinait avec le prodige de l'académie !

Syaoran s'était levé de son siège. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Les étudiants présents se demandaient ce qu'il avait pu arriver au jeune homme pour réagir de la sorte. Des commentaires se firent bientôt attendre et personne n'écoutait le cours. Le professeur, monsieur Tanner, un homme âgé de quarante ans aux cheveux noirs et à la fine moustache de la même couleur toussa pour ramener tout le monde au calme.

- Monsieur LI, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a pris mais je vous prie de garder votre ardeur pour l'entrainement de football de cette après midi. Le coach Chandler sera ravi de votre fougue de ce matin. Mais là, du calme jeune homme.

Syaoran baissa la tête pour s'excuser.

- Je veux plus que ça comme excuse.

Syaoran souffla d'exaspération.

- Excusez moi monsieur.

- Monsieur comment ?

- Monsieur Tanner.

- Bien. Continuons le cours.

Syaoran s'assit devant les yeux des autres étudiants. _Ce professeur est un sadique. Il nous prend pour des gosses. S'il croit que je vais baisser la tête sagement devant lui. Il se trompe carrément. _Syaoran voulut connaître si Sakura l'avait regardé pendant la petite discussion avec Tanner. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille. Elle rigolait avec son ami. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui s'était passé.

- J'étais ici mais ça te touche personnellement. Moi je m'en fous comme de ma dernière chaussette. Reprit Jesse pour revenir à la conversation.

- C'est quoi cette expression de vieux ? Railla Dimitri.

- Oh ça va. Tu te crois supérieur à moi car tu es une source de tout ce qui se passe au sein de l'université.

- C'est qui ce type ? Demanda Syaoran en désignant l'ami de Sakura.

- Eriol Hiiragizawa. Ancien novice de Toya. Il maitrise les ombres. Donc tu vois, voilà un véritable manipulateur d'ombres. Peut être va t'il essayer de te tuer ? S'adressa Dimitri à Jesse.

Jesse frissonna. Dimitri avait le don de faire peur à tout le monde.

- Mon dieu. Mourir si jeune, c'est triste. Pleurnicha le jeune homme.

- On peut en venir à Eriol. S'énerva Syaoran.

- Eriol est une deuxième année. Il n'a jamais caché que son but était de devenir un Eraser. Il est assez puissant. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses le battre encore et de toute façon aucun troisième année n'accepterait que tu deviennes son novice.

Syaoran adressa un regard noir à son ami. Pourtant le jeune homme savait que Dimitri avait raison. Personne ne voudrait quelqu'un comme lui soit leur novice. Son score et son attitude cassante lui jouait des tours. C'était ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. Dimitri et Jesse avaient un troisième année pour leur servir de mentor.

Le système de novice ressemblait à au système de sempai et kokai du japon. Un troisième année choisissait un étudiant de première année. Le système était alors simple. L'étudiant ainsi choisi devait obéir à son mentor. Le mentor veillait à l'entrainement de son novice sans que l'administration ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Certaines années, des incidents se firent savoir mais dans la plupart de cas, tout se passait bien. Aussi, le mentor intégrait le novice à un groupe d'étudiants. Les fameuses confréries héritées de l'ancienne société. Alors le novice connaissait les secrets des étudiants de l'académie. Cependant tout dépendait de la confrérie et son importance.

- Sakura va surement avoir de nombreuses offres. Ça serait un honneur de l'avoir comme novice. Surtout les garçons. Tous chercheront un moyen de pouvoir sortir avec elle. Quant à toi…

Jesse lui donna un coup pour arrêter Dimitri. Celui ci déglutit quand il vit Syaoran lui lançait un regard noir. Les poings serrés, il ne tarderait pas à sauter sur ses deux amis. Et Dimitri et Jesse ne voulaient pas se retrouver en face d'une bête furieuse. Le pouvoir de Syaoran faisait peur à tout le monde. Un véritable loup déchainant sa fureur.

- Calme toi Syao. Fit Jesse tandis que le cours était terminé.

La cohue d'étudiants se précipita vers les sorties quand le groupe de Syaoran se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Syaoran avait besoin de caféine. Ils se posèrent à une table. La cafétéria était pleine d'étudiants. Le carrelage blanc comme les murs, on trouvait tout ici. Café, thé, chocolat, croissant et journaux. Syaoran tournait la cuillère en plastique. Il semblait être calmé.

- Je suis désolé. Dit Dimitri.

- Pas grave. Répondit Syaoran. C'est oublié.

- Je me pose une question. Comment tu vas faire pour montrer que tu es le plus si Kinomoto rejoint une grande confrérie. Elle aura accès à pleines d'informations informelles et surtout elle aura des entrainements spéciaux. Ce que tu n'auras pas.

- Il faut que tu trouves un moyen. Je peux t'aider en demandant de l'aide à mon père. Dit Jesse.

- Non pas besoin. Je trouverais un moyen de me battre au même niveau que Kinomoto. Bon on se casse. Répondit Syaoran en buvant d'une traite son café.

Lorsque le petit groupe partait, Syaoran bouscula une personne. C'était un homme de son âge de plus de deux mètres, des épaules de déménageurs. Des cheveux courts coiffés en pique. Il était habillé d'un baggy, tee-shirt blanc et un bombers vert luisant. Il ressemblait à un maniaque de la fonte.

- Tu pourrais t'excuser ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

Syaoran le regarda et passa devant lui sans un mot. Dimitri l'arrêta.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda Dimitri.

- Non.

- Syaoran, ce type s'appelle Gale Hemsworth. Il était ancien membre de la confrérie Mana. L'un des groupes les plus importants de l'académie. Il était en plus très doué et faisait partie de l'équipe de football. Maintenant personne ne s'occupe de lui mais il connaissait plus sur les autres qu'eux sur lui. Je suis sur que qu'il sait encore plus de chose. Qui ferait gaffe à un mec qui a perdu le respect des étudiants.

- Comment peut il être exclu ? Demanda Syaoran.

- Tu sais quand on fait sa seconde seconde année. On perd l'estime des autres. C'est la dure loi de la jungle. Il aurait pu être un bon mentor. Dommage pour toi Syao.

- J'ai une idée. Fit Syaoran avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Il s'éloigna laissant ses deux amis seuls.

- Tu sais que tu es flippant à tout savoir. Commenta Jesse.

- Je sais. Répondit Dimitri en éclatant de rire faisant frémir Jesse.

Syaoran courut ver Gale. Il lui tapa l'arrière du crane et se dressa devant lui.

- Eh glandu ! Dit Syaoran.

Gale grogna comme simple réponse avant d'aller vers le comptoir.

- Je te parle. Tu dois être sourd ou peut être tu n'as plus l'habitude qu'on te parle. Allez viens. Petit, petit.

Gale lui envoya un regard noir. Syaoran fit mine de se tenir le cœur.

- Oh tu me fais peur !

Gale s'approcha dangereusement du jeune homme et le souleva très facilement.

- Ne me fais pas chier !

- T'es en colère. Allez, on oublie tout et on part chacun de notre coté.

- Ça suffit ! Intervint une petite femme ronde à la voix nasillarde.

_Merde la responsable Kross ! _Jura Syaoran dans sa tête.

Gale le lâcha et partit de la cafétéria.

- Monsieur LI, j'espère pour vous que vous ayez une bonne excuse.

La voix de Kross donnait mal à la tête au jeune homme.

- Oui. Oui. Répondit il en partant.

Il vit la conseillère s'agiter du coin de l'œil et cria une phrase inaudible. Quand il vit Gale, Syaoran banda les muscles de ses jambes et se propulsa si rapidement que personne ne le vit sauter. Il pensait que s'il arrivait à surprendre son adversaire, celui ci ne serait pas en mesure de riposter et ainsi Syaoran aura un avantage de taille sur le colosse. Il arriva vers Gale prêt à lui mettre un coup de pied dans la tête. Contrairement à ce qu'espérait Syaoran, son élan fut stoppé par une force invisible. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ses membres paralysés en l'air. Gale l'avait vu arriver et avait préparé sa défense. Gale était en face de lui.

- Tu croyais te foutre de moi. Dit Gale, fou de rage.

- Non, je crois que j'ai déjà fait. Répondit Syaoran du tac au tac.

- Alors premièrement ne t'approche plus de moi…

Pendant que Gale continuait à parler, Syaoran comprit qu'il pouvait juste bouger ses pieds. Il enleva une partie de sa chaussure. Elle ne tenait que par un bout du pied. Soudain, Syaoran lança sa chaussure sans que Gale puisse réagir. Le colosse lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur son adversaire et ne vit pas Syaoran lui écrasait la tête au sol provoquant une mini détonation au moment du choc. De la terre s'éleva et retourna aussi sec sur le sol. Certains étudiants avaient formé un cercle pour voir la bagarre. Sakura en faisait partie. Elle était sans Eriol. Syaoran la regarda d'un air triomphant._ Tu vois, on va se battre à armes égales_. Il revint vers Gale.

- Tu vas m'aider. Et t'intérêt à dire oui.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Meeting

Sakura avait regardé le combat sans réellement s'y intéresser. Voir deux hommes se battre pour montrer leur supériorité était du plus mauvais gout selon elle. Ils ressemblaient plus à singes qui cherchaient à se prouver qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les autres. Tout de même le combat était des plus instructifs. Elle connaissait maintenant le pouvoir de Syaoran, de celui qui s'était autoproclamé son rival. Tout ça à cause d'une histoire stupide entre lui et son frère. Ce Syaoran avait un égo démesuré. Il ne serait donc pas facile à convaincre. La jeune fille ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes d'égo avec le jeune homme. Cela était trop compliqué et elle ne voulait pas en côtoyer un autre durant ses années à l'académie. Un lui suffisait amplement en la présence de Toya.

Elle reporta son attention sur le pouvoir des jeunes hommes qui se battaient. Syaoran avait un pouvoir qui combinait l'agilité, la rapidité et la force. Il possédait à la fois les qualités pour devenir un Kraven ou un Hawkeye. De même il ferait un Eraser des plus efficaces. Sa grande silhouette était un atout et personne ne s'en serait approché à moins d'être suicidaire. Sakura n'aurait pas envie de participer aux entrainements avec lui. Le combattre serait une source de problèmes. Tout d'abord, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui montrer que c'était lui le plus fort. La jeune fille ne voulait pas d'un mal de crane bien que cela ne lui déplairait pas de rabattre le caquet à ce crétin selon ses dires. De l'autre, Syaoran savait sans servir car il avait bondi si vite que personne n'aurait pu réagir. Mais son adversaire n'était pas importe qui. Il maitrisait lui aussi son pouvoir. Il avait réagi si vite à l'attaque qu'elle n'avait payée cher de la peau de Syaoran. La jeune fille n'aurait jamais pensé que le colosse possédait un pouvoir de télékinésie. Néanmoins il avait gagné. Cela s'était joué à peu. Le cercle d'étudiants qui s'était formé se dispersait.

- Encore une victoire pour Syaoran. Dit une fille qui se mit à coté de Sakura.

Sakura tourna la tête pour détailler la nouvelle arrivante. Un visage pâle de poupée, des yeux améthyste et des cheveux longs violets avec une franche qui lui cachait son front.. Sa taille était fine et son allure au premier abord donnait l'impression qu'elle pourrait se casser comme une brindille. Elle était très belle. Sakura conclut rapidement que c'était peut être un des sources de succès de la jeune fille. Cette envie qu'avaient les garçons de la protéger. Elle était habillée d'une jupe noire, d'un chemisier à manche longue et des ballerines. Elle portait la croix de David autour du cou.

- Désolée. Dit elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je ne me suis pas présentée. Tomoyo Daidoji. Continua t'elle devant la mine surprise de Sakura.

- Sakura…

- Kinomoto. Je sais. Tout le monde parle de toi. Tu es devenue la méga star du campus.

Sakura était dépitée. Elle ne savait pas que son arrivée aussi tardive aurait créé le scoop du siècle. Comme Eriol ce matin, Tomoyo parlait de son frère comme un dieu vivant. La jeune fille l'écouta d'une oreille. Elle connaissait si bien ce discours qu'elle pourrait le réciter les yeux fermés.

- Ecoute. Je sais que je suis la sœur de Toya mais…

- Mais tu n'as pas envie qu'on te compare à lui. Je sais. Tu es Sakura, une étudiante comme les autres. Tu ne veux pas de traitements de faveurs et tu veux montrer ce que tu sais faire. Je comprends. Coupa Tomoyo.

Tomoyo avait lu en elle comme dans un livre. Sakura recula de peur. Qui était donc cette fille qui l'avait abordée. Et surtout qu'est qu'elle lui voulait ?

- Je discute juste avec toi. Je ne veux rien.

Encore cette sensation d'être violé dans son intimité. Sakura voulut partir quand un bras la retint. Elle tourna la tête et envoya son sac dans le visage de son présumé agresseur. Celui étouffa un grognement et relâcha la prise sur la jeune fille. Sakura fit deux pas dans la direction opposé de Tomoyo quand la personne qui lui avait tenu le bras déclara.

- Attends ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Dit il en se tenant le nez. Si tu t'es senti agressé, je suis désolé. Et excuse aussi mon amie. Elle ne voulait pas de faire fuir. Mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de lire les pensées des gens. Ça devient une manie, n'est ce pas Tomoyo. S'adressa t'il à son amie avec un ton de reproches.

Sakura s'arrêta. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux bleus aussi luisant que le saphir, massif sans trop l'être. Son nez était gonflé mais Sakura le trouva mignon. Il portait un jean foncé, un tee-shirt noir et une veste grise à capuche. Il remit sa capuche sur la tête, peu fier de son nouvel hématome. Comme Tomoyo, une croix de David se balançait autour de son coup comme un métronome.

- Ça ne va pas de tenir les bras des gens comme ça ! J'ai bien cru à une agression !

- Cela n'en était pas une. Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça. Maugréa le jeune homme. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite déjeuner. On se dit midi devant le restaurant universitaire. Ça te va ?

- C'est une invitation ?

- Qui sait ? Dit il séducteur.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Conclut Sakura en tournant les talons.

Tomoyo cogna son ami à l'épaule en lui lançant un « idiot » et vint vers Sakura.

- Il ne voulait pas te draguer. Il pense être irrésistible car il est le fils du nouveau président de Caelius. Il n'est pas bien méchant. Et je m'excuse d'avoir lu dans tes pensées.

- J'accepte tes excuses.

- Tu attendais les miennes plutôt que ceux de Caïn.

- Oui… Et attends tu as lu dans mes pensées?

- Non. Pas besoin. Je ne me sers pas de mon pouvoir pour savoir ce que les gens ont dans la tête.

- Eh bien cela promet. Dit Sakura, un peu dépitée avant de comprendre. Attends ! Ton ami Caïn est le fils du président Romulus Belli.

- Lui même. Il est en première année comme nous.

- Incroyable ! Siffla Sakura admirative.

La guerre civile avait laissé des marques profondes dans le paysage des Etats Unis. Le pays était maintenant coupé en quatre. Quatre nouveaux pays avec la même langue et la même monnaie. Avant les états des Etats Unis avaient des lois spécifiques pour chacun d'entre eux. Ces lois furent abrogées pour s'harmoniser. Mais cette harmonisation se fit au sein des nouveaux pays mais pas pour l'ensemble des pays. Ces pays s'appelaient Caelius, Viminal, Esquilin et Quirinal. Le pays où habitait Sakura s'appelait Caelius. Il s'étendait du Maine jusqu'à la Floride en passant par le Mississipi ou l'Illinois. C'était le pays le plus influent avec Viminal qui était composé du Texas, du nouveau Mexique jusqu'au Dakota du sud. Les autres n'avaient qu'une petite place au sein du nouvel échiquier mondial. Esquilin était composé de la Californie, Nevada, l'Oregon et Washington. Le dernier, Quirinal de l'Idaho, Montana, Wyoming et du Dakota du nord. Seule la Louisiane était encore un territoire neutre.

La puissance de ces nouveaux pays se composait en trois points. Tout d'abord les ressources naturelles. De ce fait Caelius avait deux fleuves pour traiter l'eau potable, le Mississipi et Ohio. De plus, les autres puissances économiques avaient une préférence pour traiter avec ce pays car il était le plus ouvert vers l'extérieur grâce à ses nombreux ports. Les frontières étaient très dures à passer car il fallait de nombreux justificatifs pour passer d'un nouveau pays à un autre. Il était e-plus facile pour le nouveau gouvernement d'avoir des contrats en ce qui concerne les matières premières ou facilités économiques. Aussi l'ancienne renommée de New York était en train de ressurgir dans le monde entier. Elle allait de nouveau être la ville centrale du monde.

Deuxièmement, sa puissance économique. Toutes les usines ne furent pas détruites durant la guerre. On y trouva des usines en parfait état de marche. Les états les moins touchés par la guerre civile furent en moyen de produire les marchandises nécessaires à la survie des habitants à la fin du conflit. C'étaient Caelius et Viminal qui s'en sortait le mieux. Viminal car il possédait des puits de pétrole encore intacts et c'était un important moyen de pression pour sur les pays voisins. Pour Caelius, ses ouvertures et l'ancienne bourse étaient autant de moyens de palier à leur manque. Le nouvel gouvernement avait vu l'influence des anciens états qui désormais fédéraient autour d'une politique commune.

Troisièmement, la source d'influence de ces nouveaux pays était bien sur leurs universités. Plus les universités étaient renommées, plus les pays du reste du monde voulaient que leurs avatars soient formés par ces mêmes académies. Caelius s'en sortait le mieux avec la publicité de Toya Kinomoto. Syaoran LI était aussi un prodige qui avait créé un mouvement qui propageait au delà des frontières du pays. Tous rêvaient de ressemblait à celui qu'on renommait Wolfgale. Les pays payaient les scolarités de leurs ressortissants et remplissaient les caisses de l'état. Aussi cette publicité avait un autre but. Certains étudiants ne devenaient pas des Hunter ou des Eraser mais des soldats de légion étrangère. Cela renforçait l'hégémonie des pays par exemple d'Europe. Tout n'était qu'affaires politiciennes selon les journalistes.

Tomoyo regarda l'heure et prit la main de Sakura.

- Oui. Il faudrait se dépêcher. Conclut Tomoyo en entrainant Sakura vers la salle du cours de mathématiques.

Sakura arriva en compagnie de Tomoyo dans le réfectoire. Celui ci était sur deux étages avec les murs de couleur ocre et avec un lino blanc. On pouvait y même manger dehors car un terrasse faisait les trois quart du bâtiment. Il y avait trois comptoirs pour se servir. Un correspondait au plat du jour, un autre correspondait au steak frites et le dernier aux spécialités italiennes. Beaucoup étudiants préféraient déjeuner ici que dans leur chambre étudiante. C'était le meilleur moyen de se montrer à coté de son mentor et ainsi gagner en popularité. Certains prenaient très à cœur cette histoire de popularité car cette popularité venait des pouvoirs. Plus on était fort, plus on était populaire. Les résultats étaient aussi importants et personne n'aimait ceux qui échouaient durant leur année scolaire. Le fait de faire une deuxième année était le signe d'être considéré comme un pestiféré.

Caïn attendait avec une fille aux yeux de saphirs et aux cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval. Elle portait une robe noire assez échancrée. Elle portait également des bottes et une croix comme celle de son ami.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Natalie. Se présenta la jeune fille.

Natalie avait une voix cristalline. Mais cette voix était parsemée d'un ton mal assuré. La jeune fille jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement. Elle était mal à l'aise devant Sakura. Natalie fuyait le regard de la jeune fille.

- Sakura. Enchantée de te connaître.

- Bon qu'est qui te ferais plaisir ? Demanda Caïn.

- Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu étais le fils du président.

Caïn et Natalie grimacèrent. Sakura ne comprit pas la réaction de la jeune fille. Sakura la détailla pour découvrir que elle et le jeune homme se ressemblaient. Ils avaient le même âge. Ils portaient le même signe d'instinctif. La croix de David, la croix symbolisant la foi juive. Donc elle avait deux juifs devant elle. Deux jeunes qui se ressemblaient.

- Vous êtes des jumeaux !

- Bravo ! Fit Caïn en levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

- Ne te fous pas de moi. Dit Sakura en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

La bonne humeur que dégageait le jeune homme plut à Sakura. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire de ses facéties.

- Non. Désolé.

- Tu t'excuse beaucoup en ce moment Caïn. S'amusa Tomoyo.

- Bon on va manger. Dit il pour changer de discussion.

Sakura et le reste du groupe commandèrent. La jeune fille avait décidé de suivre les autres au comptoir steak frites. Caïn avait payé malgré le refus de la jeune fille. Il avait argumenté pour la faire céder. Devant la mine réjouie du jeune homme, elle s'était finalement résigné. Ils s'installèrent à une table. Sakura s'étonna de retrouver toujours les mêmes groupes assis ensemble. Les sportifs avec les sportifs, les intellos avec les intellos… Cela ne changeait pas du lycée. Chacun était enfermé dans une caste et ne semblait ne vouloir en changer. Elle fut déçue de se dire que les gens n'évoluaient pas au fil des années alors qu'on leur en donnait la chance. Tomoyo sentit le fil des pensées de la jeune fille se troublait et elle décida d'intervenir.

- Si tu crois que c'est comme au lycée, tu te trompes. Etre dans un groupe est très bénéfique pour chaque étudiant. C'est quand on n'a pas de groupe que c'est la mort ici. Regarde ce matin. Gale…

- Gale ?

- Oui, le type qu'a battu Syaoran.

- Ah oui. Mais il ne m'a pas l'air si seul que ça. Dit Sakura en pointant du doigt le groupe de Syaoran qui était avec Gale.

- Qu'est qu'il fout avec eux ? Intervint Caïn. Il veut que personne ne vienne lui parler ou quoi ?

- Qu'il parle avec Syaoran ou non ne change rien pour lui. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait si peur. Dit Tomoyo.

- Je déteste ce type.

- Qui ? Demanda Sakura.

- Syaoran. Il m'exaspère.

- C'est pas plutôt Jesse qui te fait peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car le père Jesse Crawford et le père de Caïn et Natalie sont en course pour devenir le nouveau président de Caelius. C'est à croire que la rivalité politique des pères ont migré vers celle des fils. Qui de vous deux va gagner ? Moi je n'entre pas dans ce genre de guerre. Ma mère trouvera un poste dans l'un des deux gouvernements.

- Je n'ai rien contre Jesse. Se défendit le jeune homme. C'est l'autre qui se prend pour un dieu qui m'horripile. Il prend tout le monde de haut.

- Je te comprends. Dit Sakura. Je n'ai rien contre lui mais ce matin il m'a essayé de me défier du regard alors que je le connais même pas. Eriol m'a dit qu'il éprouvait une haine inconditionnelle envers mon frère et donc voilà qu'il m'a pris en grippe.

- On devrait construire notre amitié autour de notre haine commune envers Syaoran.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je le détestais mais son attitude ne me plait vraiment pas.

- Sinon Sakura, en plus, d'avoir des ennemis dès ton premier jour. Plaisanta Tomoyo pour couper court à la discussion. Que font tes parents ?

- Ma mère est une ancienne mannequine et mon père est un Hunter.

- Je connais ton père. Fit Caïn. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait tué un grizzli sans l'aide de personne. Pour beaucoup c'est un héros.

Quand le jeune homme parlait de grizzli, il ne parlait pas la sous espèce d'ours brun mais bel et bien d'une nouvelle espèce. Celui ci faisait plus de six mètres et pesait près de deux tonnes. Rapide, agile, il pouvait déchiqueter un homme comme si c'était une brindille. Le chasser seul était pure folie. Peu essayait et seul qui en sortait vivant avait perdu un bras ou une jambe pendant l'affrontement. Ce qu'avait fait Fujitaka, le père de Sakura, était un exploit qui resterait dans l'histoire longtemps.

- J'espère que tu es aussi forte que lui. Dit le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas mais je vais me débrouiller.

- Tu sais que les jeux inter-académies vont bientôt commencer. Je pense qu'on va avoir une chance. Pour une fois, Syaoran sera utile. Enfin c'est ce que je pense. Dit Caïn.

- Les jeux ?

- Oui c'est une compétition qui se déroule sur trois jours. On affronte les académies des autres pays autour de rencontres sportives. Football américain, volley et bien sur divers combats. Tu ne t'es pas encore inscrite ? Je dirige l'équipe de volley et j'aimerais que tu t'inscrives. Avec toi, on est sur de gagner. Expliqua Tomoyo.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux peser sur l'équipe comme ça. Tu me surestimes. Répondit Sakura, gênée. Je ne devrais pas vous gêner durant votre préparation.

- C'est toi qui te sous estimes. Dit Tomoyo avec un air de chien battu. Allez inscris toi.

- Ok. Je m'inscris.

Sakura n'avait su dire non devant ce genre de visage suppliant. Elle était trop gentille et se maudit pour ça. Elle remarqua aussi que ce qui rapprochait Caïn et Tomoyo étaient leur facilité déconcertante d'arriver à avoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Si elle avait compris, la mère de Tomoyo était dans le gouvernement de l'actuel président. Sonomi Daidoji. Elle s'occupait des relations entre les universités et l'état. La jeune fille avait du connaître un monde que ne connaitrait jamais Sakura. Un monde séparait Sakura de Tomoyo.

Natalie restait là en manger tranquillement. Elle alla débarrasser son plateau et partit dehors. Sakura n'avait pas remarqué la jeune fille. Et pour dire, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot durant tout le repas. Sakura fit une moue dubitative. Elle cherchait une explication à ceci. Sakura se posa comme question « Qu'est que j'ai pu faire de mal ? »

- Laisse tomber. Ma sœur ne se sent pas bien que quand elle chante. Dit son frère.

- Tu lis les pensées toi aussi ? Railla Sakura.

- Non. Mais je sais ce que ressentent les gens quand elle est dans les parages et qu'elle n'ose rien dire. C'est comme ça. Ne te prends pas la tête.

- Je vais essayer de m'expliquer avec elle.

- Attends ! Tenta le jumeau mais la jeune était déjà partie.

Elle rattrapa Natalie qui était en train de marcher vers l'université. Elle lui tapota l'épaule pour voir sa réaction. La timide sursauta et se retourna.

- Qu'est que tu veux ? Demanda Natalie, un peu agressive.

- Je voulais savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu ne te sentes pas à l'aise. Je veux être ton amie.

Sakura avait dit ça le calmement du monde. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer Natalie. Celle ci se retourna et continua sa route. La jeune timide voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille et cela suffisait à faire fuir la plupart mais c'était sans compté sur le caractère obstiné de Sakura. Elle revint à hauteur de la jeune fille.

- Ecoute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a mais je veux te comprendre.

- Une seule chose. Quoi que mon frère et Tomoyo dise ne les croit pas. Et éloigne toi d'eux.

- Jalouse ? Tu penses que je suis comme toutes les filles qui cherche avec un garçon populaire. Tu te trompes. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'est de ça que tu as peur ?

- Non. C'est un conseil d'ami.

Sur ses dernières paroles, Natalie reprit sa route. Sakura resta prostrée un instant avant de se dire.

- Qu'est qui ne va pas dans cette université ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Trade

Syaoran et le reste du groupe étaient assis devant leur plat. Le jeune homme avait vu que Sakura le regardait. Elle était avec un nouveau groupe. Et dans ce groupe, il y avait Caïn. Syaoran ne savait pas de quoi pouvaient bien parler Sakura et elle mais il savait que la discussion tournait autour de lui. Caïn et lui ne pouvaient pas se voir depuis le début de l'année et leur premier combat. Caïn avait un pouvoir extraordinaire selon l'instructeur mais Syaoran avait réussi à le battre. Cependant, le jeune homme revenait régulièrement à la charge pour avoir une revanche. Où que ce soit. Syaoran se rappelait de l'incident qui s'était déroulé un mois auparavant dans la salle de cours de madame Clark, une blonde à la taille de guêpe, qui était aussi la sœur de la secrétaire du directeur.

- Allez ! Viens te battre. Avait dit il.

Syaoran l'avait regardé avec tant d'indifférence que Caïn s'était jeté sur lui. Les coups de poings avaient fusés. Le mobilier de la salle avait été détruit partiellement. Les étudiants présents avaient peur et n'osaient pas les séparer. La pauvre femme criait de toutes ses forces sans pouvoir les raisonner. Seule l'intervention du directeur Phillips avait réussi à calmer les deux jeunes gens. Il les avait ensuite pris à part dans son bureau. Le grand homme au costume cintré et aux cheveux bruns et aux lunettes aux montures carrées leur avait fait la morale. Pour punition, elle devait aider les jardiniers à entretenir la pelouse du stade de football.

- Mais je suis le fils du président Belli. S'était défendu Caïn.

- Je sais mais cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits. Votre combat a décidé du vainqueur et vous n'avez aucun droit de vous donner justice vous même. Cela va à l'encontre de nos règles. Je me suis fais bien comprendre.

- Oui. Avait maugréer Caïn.

Syaoran avait regardé le jeune Belli avec un sourire en coin.

- Quant à vous jeune homme. S'était adressé le directeur à Syaoran. Vous êtes un membre de l'équipe de football et donc vous avez l'honneur de votre club dans cette bagarre. J'estime que votre place doit vous donner une attitude exceptionnelle. Je vois que cela vous importe peu. Je ne suis pas là pour vous punir. Je laisserais votre coach le faire à ma place. Allez ! Retournez en cours !

La punition du coach Chandler avait été de nettoyer les affaires des autres joueurs pendant un mois. Le coach avait dit que cela apprendrait à Syaoran de respecter le matériel de l'académie. Il reçut les railleries des autres joueurs.

Depuis ce jour, le jeune homme cherchait perpétuellement la confrontation ave Syaoran. C'était un des rituels de Syaoran et Caïn. Ils rivalisaient dans les études et dans le sport. Pour l'instant, Syaoran défendait son statut de prodige. Mais en ce moment, son rival avait une longueur d'avance en ce concernait les mentors et bien sur l'intégration à une confrérie. Syaoran ne portait pas attention à tout ceci mais depuis l'arrivé de Sakura, il devait admettre que la situation ne le favorisait pas.

Sakura Kinomoto. Un nouveau sujet de conversation depuis ce matin. Il la considérait comme une rivale dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Quatre heures avaient séparés maintenant et leur rencontre. Syaoran pensait que la jeune fille était une rivale de choix. Intelligente, belle. Si Dimitri avait raison, le pouvoir de Sakura, la manipulation de l'eau, était l'un des pouvoirs les plus beaux à voir mais aussi l'un des plus difficile à maitriser. Donc elle intéressait beaucoup le jeune homme. Mais une chose le dérangeait. Le fait qu'elle arrive en cours avec Eriol ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Syaoran pensait que cela était normal. Novice de Toya, Eriol avait du être tenu informé par le jeune homme de l'arrivée de sa sœur. Il avait taquiné la jeune fille en la voyant avec lui. Sinon il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Cependant l'attitude de Sakura envers Caïn était pour lui une déception. Elle avait donc une attitude calculatrice. Comme Caïn. Sakura avait donc envie de réussir par tous les moyens possibles. D'une rivale avec qui il aimerait combattre et gagner, elle passait à une fille prétentieuse et dont l'intérêt qu'il lui portait s'était évanouis aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Eh ! T'es encore avec nous ? Dit Jesse en claquant des doigts pour ramener son ami à la réalité.

Syaoran grogna et se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Pourquoi tout ce cirque ? Demanda Gale.

- Ce cirque ? Dit Syaoran innocemment.

- Oui. Ce cirque de me battre devant tout le monde. Mais en fait, tu es comme moi.

- Comme toi ? Moi ?

- Oui. En fait, tu es pestiféré. Un exclu qui cherche la reconnaissance. Mais malgré ton statut de jeune prodige et de nouvelle star de l'équipe de football, tu restes à l'écart des autres élèves. Moi je croyais qu'appartenir à une confrérie et être le meilleur serait un aboutissement à ma vie. Mais depuis que j'ai eu ce petit incident de parcours, me voilà à parler à quelques personnes toutes aussi indésirables les unes que les autres. Tu as vu le groupe avec qui tu traines.

- Tu as quelque chose contre nous ? Demanda Jesse. Tu veux tout savoir. Je ne m'intéresse pas à tout ce cirque comme tu l'appelles si bien. Je n'aurais pas de problèmes à prouver un mentor et Dimitri aussi. Moi car avoir un novice, un fils de politique est une chance pour quiconque veut avoir un semblant de popularité. Et Dimitri ? (Jesse regarda son ami avant d'ajouter) C'est un cas particulier. Il fait peur à tout le monde.

- Seulement à toi. Répondit le concerné.

- Si on revenait au premier sujet de la conversation. Dit Syaoran.

- Qui est ? Demanda Dimitri.

- Le fait que tu m'humilies en public et que tu me demandes de l'aide. Tu penses que ton statut peut m'intimider.

- Non pas mon statut. Mais soi tu ne m'aides pas, je te briserais chaque os de ton corps jusqu'à que tu finisse ta vie dans un fauteuil roulant. Dit il un air menaçant.

Le reste du groupe déglutit. Pour la première fois, le visage impassible de Gale se fissura pour ne voir qu'une expression de terreur. La fureur de Syaoran faisait vraiment peur à voir. Le jeune homme prit une frite dans son assiette et en croqua une partie. Il reprit.

- Tu es un exclu, certes. Mais tu es un atout de poids. Et en poids, tu t'y connais hein ? Plaisanta Syaoran sur le poids de Gale. Bref, on ne fait plus attention à toi. C'est fou mais je crois que c'est ta chance. Contrairement aux autres qui n'ont que des informations de leur mentor. Tu connais toutes les rumeurs.

- J'adore les rumeurs. Déclara Dimitri. Il y a toujours une part de vérité dans ses rumeurs qu'elles soient fausses ou vraies.

- Eh voilà ! Ca recommence. Maugréa Jesse. La maniaque de l'information est de retour. Ça devient maladif.

- Oui mais t'aimes bien les ragots. Tu le caches bien et je connais ton petit secret.

- Dimitri. Ferme là un peu.

- Quel secret ? Demanda Syaoran.

- Eh je suis encore là. Si tu veux me proposer quelque chose. Tu devrais continuer sinon je me casse.

- Alors casse toi. Plaisanta Syaoran.

Gale commença à partir devant les yeux du groupe. Syaoran savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Gale était un moyen pour rattraper Sakura et mettre de la distance avec Caïn. Le jeune homme de deuxième année avait un caractère fort et donc les petites piques que lui lançaient Syaoran ne facilitait pas la tache de faire de lui un allié. Il devait mettre de coté ce penchant pour se moquer des autres pour défendre son point de vue.

- Attends, je m'excuse. Et je peux te dire une chose, si tu crois que je suis exclu, tu te trompes. En fait, l'équipe de football est bien différente de l'université. Je me suis intégré à ce monde. On me respecte. Je suis même le vice capitaine. Jamais une première année serait un vice capitaine en à peine deux mois de cours. Donc tu vas m'aider.

Gale se rassit.

- J'y gagne quoi ? Et si tu crois que je peux te faire entrer dans une confrérie, tu te goures.

- Qui à parler de me faire entrer dans une confrérie. Je m'en fous comme de la dernière chemise.

- Quel expression de vieux. Railla Jesse. Et après vous vous foutez de moi.

- La ferme ! Bon laisse moi continuer. Si tu penses que tu vas me donner des informations, je n'ais pas besoin de toi. J'ai déjà le geek qui s'en occupe (Syaoran pointa du doigt Dimitri). Il m'en fournit plus que de raison. En fait, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'entrainer. Tu es un bon adversaire.

Gale sourit. Enfin quelqu'un qui le voyait comme un adversaire valable. Depuis qu'il avait intégré l'académie, son pouvoir était un des plus communs et un des plus surestimé. Néanmoins, Gale comprit comment l'utiliser efficacement. Il pouvait utiliser la télékinésie pour renforcer ses capacités. Il gagnerait ainsi en force et en agilité. De plus il passa tout son temps libre après son échec à l'examen de seconde année dans les salles de musculation. Personne ne voulait se mesurer à lui. Sauf Syaoran. Néanmoins il avait compris qu'il était moins fort que le jeune loup.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu es plus fort que moi et je ne crains que je sois un adversaire valable.

- Accepte. Je n'ai pas une question de force. On pourrait s'améliorer tous les deux et avec le tournoi qui arrive, je pense que ta participation serait un atout pour notre université.

- La réputation de l'académie te préoccupe tant ? Dit Gale étonné.

- Non. Mais en fait, je veux que tu rejoignes notre équipe de footbal. On a besoin d'un joueur de ton gabarit qui jouera à la défense. Le coach nous tanne avec ça depuis deux semaines. Tu devrais faire l'affaire. Ça sera ta récompense à notre contrat.

Gale parut réfléchir sous les arguments de Syaoran. Le deal était raisonnable. Cependant, le jeune homme ne pensait pas être en mesure d'aider Syaoran durant ses entrainements. Il leur fallait un professeur pour les aider mais qui voudrait aider des étudiants sans passer outre les règles de l'université. Car c'était simple. Un professeur ne pouvait pas encadrer un entrainement officieux. Car tout le monde devait avoir les mêmes chances dès le départ. C'était peine perdu à moins que… Gale savait à qui il fallait s'adresser. Mais le jeune homme devait savoir si Syaoran tendrait sa promesse ou non.

- Je connais une personne qui pourrait superviser notre entrainement sans nous faire remarquer.

- Cool.

- Mais avant… Tu dois me faire rentrer dans l'équipe de football.

- Ça c'est l'affaire du coach. Pas la mienne.

- Tu avais pourtant…

- Dit que je te ferais entrer. Autant je peux pousser le coach à te faire passer les tests. Après c'est à lui que revint le choix. Pas à moi.

- Tu m'as eu. Dit Gale en serrant les dents.

- Non. J'ai dit que je voulais que te rejoigne notre équipe. Pas que tu seras dans notre équipe. Voilà la différence. A toi de choisir. Répondit Syaoran avec un sourire victorieux.

- Connard.

Le coach Bill Chandler était un homme de taille moyenne, le visage marqué dont une barbe de trois jours séjournait. Il était un bon père de famille. Sa femme et sa fille vivaient à l'abri depuis qu'il avait pris ce poste à l'académie. Il arborait toujours les couleurs bleus et rouges de l'équipe de football à travers sa casquette et sa veste. Il paraissait dur au premier abord mais il était un vrai père pour ses joueurs. Il avait gagné trois titres de champion et essayait de garder la même envie à ses nouveaux joueurs durant toutes ces années. Quand il vit Syaoran arrivait avec un grand gaillard de plus de deux mètres, il lâcha.

- Eh Li. Tu crois que c'est bien d'amener ton petit copain durant les entrainements. Espérons qu'il ait pu relever ton niveau de jeu.

Syaoran éclata de rire. Son coach l'enguirlandait souvent quand il arrivait en retard. Cette petite pique n'avait pas atteint le jeune homme car il savait que Gale pourrait être un moyen de se faire pardonner son retard. Les deux jeunes gens se plantèrent devant Bill.

- Coach, je voudrais vous parler.

- Après l'entrainement. Et de plus j'ai appris que tu t'étais battu devant la cafétéria. Kross était toute paniqué quand elle est entrée dans mon bureau. Elle gueulait « Il faut le punir ! Il faut le punir ! ». Dit le coach en imitant la surveillante.

Syaoran sourit. Gale en fit de même. Mais leurs sourires s'effacèrent vite devant la mine pleine de reproches de Bill.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi. Tu es bon mais ton impertinence va te couter.

- Aujourd'hui je suis peut être en retard mais c'est parce que j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Gale. Il est assez fort et pourrais être une bonne recrue pour notre équipe.

Bill détailla le jeune homme.

- Tu sais tenir un ballon ?

- Oui.

- Je n'ai pas entendu. Tu sais tenir un ballon ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Plus fort !

- Oui monsieur !

- Bien. On va te prêter une tenue et on va voir comment tu t'en sors.

Syaoran et Gale se mirent en tenus. On avait prêté une tenue à Gale. Celui à qui appartenait la tenue n'était pas aussi grand que Gale mais aussi musclé. Le coach leur avait ordonné de se chauffer pour éviter les blessures. Après quelques tours de pistes et d'étirements, les deux jeunes étaient enfin prêts.

Le stade de football était gigantesque et pouvait accueillir quatre vingt mille personnes. Il était construit selon le Bobby Bowden Field at Doak Campbell Stadium. C'était le stade de l'ancienne université d'Etat de Floride.

- Alors on va te faire plusieurs tests physiques.

Les tests consistaient à soulever des poids ou à courir sur quarante yards. Gale passa les tests haut la main. Il pouvait soulever cent quarante kilogrammes et courait quarante yards en quatre seconde huit dixièmes. Les entraineurs furent impressionnés, de même que les joueurs. Bill lui dit de venir.

- Tu vois ce gars.

Le coach désigna un jeune homme à la peau noir avec de la peinture noire sous les yeux. Il était à la fois fin et musclé.

- Oui.

- Eh bien tu l'empêches d'avoir la balle. Tu vas jouer Safety. Tu sais à quoi ça consiste ?

- Oui. A avoir le ballon avant lui.

- Exactement. Allez ! Va y ! Dit Bill en tapant le dos de Gale.

Gale se plaça un peu en arrière. Il se prépara. Comme un sprinteur sur les Starting-blocks, il attendait le signal de l'arbitre de course. En se qui concernait la situation, l'arbitrage était Syaoran. L 'équipe qui attaquait était en rouge et celle qui défendait était en bleu. Seul les quaterback avait un maillot sans manche jaune pour les différencier des autres joueurs. Syaoran cria quelque chose à travers son casque. Tous les joueurs se mirent en position.

Syaoran reçut le ballon. Le running back glissa à coté de lui. Au moment de passer le ballon, Syaoran ne lui passa pas et continua sa course. Gale ne savait pas quoi faire et sa seconde d'hésitation créa une brèche dans la défense. Syaoran évita deux plaquages et lança le ballon vers le receveur qui marqua le touchdown. Gale jura.

- Replace toi ! Eh ne te préoccupe pas de ce que font les autres. Concentre toi uniquement sur le receveur. Conseilla Bill.

Syaoran cria un autre commandement et tous se remirent comme durant la première attaque. Contrairement à l'autre fois, Gale ne regarda que le receveur est rien d'autre. Syaoran reçut le ballon et commença sa course. Il voulait y aller tout seul. Gale fit un pas pour essayer de l'arrêter mais se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que tout à l'heure. Lorsque le linebacker chargea Syaoran, le jeune homme tourna pour l'éviter. Il passa sous le bras du linebacker. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter maintenant mais il ne fit pas de course. Il s'arrêta net et tendit son bras. Il envoya la balle sur son receveur. Au moment où le receveur tendait les bras pour accueillir, la main de Gale prit le ballon et courut vers la zone de touchdown. Il jeta le ballon au sol violemment avant de crier de rage.

- Eh ! Eh ! Bravo. Reviens me voir demain. Tu es accepté dans l'équipe. Félicita le coach.

- Oui.

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Oui, monsieur !

- Bien. Prends une douche et sois là à l'entrainement de demain matin.

Syaoran suivait Gale jusqu'à l'étage des professeurs. Gale lui avait dit qu'un des professeurs pouvait les aider dans leur entrainement. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Gale prévint Syaoran.

- Il est un peu soupe au lait.

- Ok.

Gale entra dans la pièce et Syaoran ferma derrière lui. Le bureau était rempli de papiers et de dossiers. On y sentait une odeur de cigarette et le gout de whisky. D'ailleurs une bouteille à moitié vide trainait sur le bureau avec un verre plein. Syaoran se demandait à qui appartenait ce bureau. On ne tardait pas à lui donner la réponse quand un homme d'un certain âge prit le verre pour boire une lampée du nectar alcoolisé.

- Ne me dis pas que ton prof est un alcoolo. Fit Syaoran avec méfiance.

- Oui mais c'est le meilleur.

- Le meilleur, j'en doute.

- Les gens doutent beaucoup petit. Dit le professeur.

C'était un homme d'un mètre soixante treize. Les cheveux gris étaient gras et une barbe touffu lui collait sur le visage. Il était un peu ventripotent et son visage était rouge. Syaoran pensa que c'était du à l'alcool qu'il devait boire tous les jours.

- Monsieur Graham, on est venu car on veut que vous nous entrainiez. Je sais que les autres professeurs ne vous parlent pas donc cela ne posera pas de problèmes pour les autres élèves. Syaoran, ici présent, veut battre la sœur de Toya Kinomoto. Il cherche à être meilleur qu'elle.

- Etre meilleur n'est pas donné à tout le monde. En plus, cherchez à surpasser quelqu'un ne t'amène que des ennuis. Crois en mon expérience. Ce n'est pas bon de s'accrocher à une chose qui n'arrivera pas.

- Je ne serais pas meilleur qu'elle ? Fit Syaoran en s'approchant du professeur.

Graham se leva péniblement. Il ne manqua pas de tomber. Il tituba et se raccrocha à son bureau. Après quelques efforts, il retrouva l'équilibre. Il but une nouvelle gorgée et posa le verre sur le coin du bureau.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vaux.

- Je suis un prodige.

- Conseil de toi à moi, cette fille t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Non. Rien.

- Alors, je te le dis. Ne cherche pas à te montrer comme un connard. Sois sympa avec elle. Tu attaches trop d'importance à l'image qu'ont les autres de toi.

- Oui mais elle traine avec Caïn et sa bande de politiques. Elle se place comme toutes les autres.

- T'as pris le temps de parler avec elle ?

- Non.

- Bon. Si tu arrives à me toucher, je t'entraine et je te fais plus chier avec elle. Et si tu perds…

- Je ne te perdrais pas. Dit Syaoran, fier comme un paon.

- Si tu perds. Tu te comporteras moins comme un connard à l'extérieur de l'université.

- Ok. _Je ne perds pas grand chose. _

Syaoran était sur de gagner devant ce vieux. Il ne tenait pas debout.

- Tu as le droit d'utiliser ton pouvoir.

Alors là, Syaoran ne s'entendait pas à ça. Le vieux lui facilitait la tâche. Il sauta sur le professeur. Gale fut impressionné. Il n'avait pas vu l'attaque ce mati et Syaoran possédait un pouvoir des plus redoutables. La petite pièce ne laissait pas beaucoup d'espace pour esquiver la charge du jeune homme. _Papy, tu vas perdre_. Il cligna les yeux.

Au moment de le toucher, Syaoran sentit son corps tira en arrière. _Gale, ne fais pas chier. _Mais contrairement à ce qui pensait, Gale n'y était pour rien. Graham avait disparu de son champ de vision pour le faire tomber au sol. Le regard vitreux de l'alcoolique avait laissé place pour des yeux de combattant. Graham se posta devant lui.

- Tu as le même pouvoir que moi. Tu es même plus puissant que moi. Ce qui te manque, c'est de l'expérience.

Syaoran se releva. La colère l'avait submergé. Comment un vieil homme pouvait être aussi fort ?

- Comme j'ai gagné, tu vas devoir faire ta part de boulot. S'exclama Graham avant de se s'asseoir et de continuer à boire.

Syaoran sortit de la pièce tout en ajoutant.

- Ça, n'y compte pas le vieux.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Bonne journée de la femme !

Suite à un commentaire et vu que je ne publiais uniquement sur , j'arrête de publier à sur ce site.

Pour ceux qui veulent la suite, allez sur l'autre site. Fanfic-fr (dot) net

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
